MyouNagai Tabi
by Marital Love Affair
Summary: Sequel to CRESCENT MOON...so yah...ya know the couples if you have read it..and this is kinda short in the beggining...-;;
1. Journey Begins

~MYOU-NAGAI TABI~  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha  
  
Minnie-Mae- Hey! I'm back for the sequel of "Crescent Moon", and this title means "LIFE-LONG TRIP".  
  
Kiah- why is your name MINNIE-MAE and not SHISORI?  
  
Minnie-Mae (M-Mae)- just because...also i would like you to meet my friend Simon! (If ya have heard of the band 'Prozzäk' he's the singer & Minnie-Mae ish the girl that is on some of the songs...like Simons girlfriend or something like that...)  
  
Simon- Hey..  
  
CHAPTER 1- JOURNEY BEGINS...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
*Crescent Moon's last chapter paragraph....*  
  
"Well this is going to be a long trip if Jijori, Shisori and Merlie come along!" She said to the chibi in front of her. "Rin thinks so too!" Rin replied. "Well lets go pack, Rin-chan, then we can start our journey with everyone!" Rin nodded and ran to her room in the huge castle-mansion thing.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
They have started their journey, through the mori and we're having a great time...so far that is....  
  
"Okaasan, Inuyasha is being mean again!" Shippou yelled as he was being pounded into the ground. Kagome didn't hear him though over Sango slapping Miroku and yelling at him as loud as she could.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Merlie yelled, along with Rin. "Inuyasha leave Shippou alone!" she growled. Rin nodded along with her friend, angry at the hanyou.  
  
Kagome ran over instantly. "SIT BOY; Okay, so what did he do this time!?"  
  
"He knocked Shippou into the ground...again" Merlie said sighing.  
  
Kagome picked up Shippou and walked away, angry at the hanyou. "Dog-female demon...be nicer to Shippou!" The kijo yelled.  
  
"I AM NOT A FEMALE DEMON!" Inuyasha yelled. for he had needed to protect his dignity.  
  
"Really? Well then why does your name mean Dog-Female demon? Hmmmmmmmmmm?" Shisori asked the now totally P.O.ed Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know, now keep the hell away from me, before I slit your throat, woman!" He told her.  
  
Jijori stood there by Jaken. "Hey toad?" He asked quietly  
  
"What is it?" Jaken asked back, he was now used to be called toad...  
  
"How come every two seconds the hanyou keeps arguing with everyone?"  
  
"I don't really know or care." Jaken replied and walked away.  
  
"O-kay then..." He said as he dragged Shisori away.  
  
"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" She screeched.  
  
He just shook his head and continued. 'This is going to be one hell of a trip!' Jijori thought smiling.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was there. Sango, Miroku, Jijori, Shisori, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Shippou, Inuyasha, Merlie, along with Jaken and Kouga and Ayame(I haven't seen the episode with her in it so she may be OOC) will come in later...and they will meet with some other characters later on, too...  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Minnie-Mae- This chapter was short, but they will get longer. Okay, now you people will have a chance to be in this story! Here is what you have to give....:  
  
NAME:  
  
AGE:  
  
RACE:  
  
ATTACKS:  
  
HAIR COLOR:  
  
EYE COLOR:  
  
OTHER JUNK: like martial status and what you wear...stuff like that.  
  
Minnie-Mae & Simon: Review!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~~~~Minnie-Mae!~~~~  
  
The girl who loves Simon 


	2. Kagome's time pt1

MYOU-NAGAI TABI  
  
Disclaimer- me no own squat! {Applys for all chapters}  
  
Minnie-Mae- Yay! o-o;; I'm back..again...  
  
Simon- *logging onto his computer;...you can hear it saying: Incoming Contact...User is on-line* Hmmm? Oh, ya.........  
  
Minnie-Mae- we may switch compys near the middle...oh well..  
  
Simon- *checking his ICQ* I thought they weren't suppose to know that...  
  
Chap. 2- Kagomes Time pt1  
  
~~~~  
  
The group met 2 more people on their *wonderful* trip...Amreld a sky elf with dark emerald hair and sea green eyes, and her friend, Kimi a necromancer with sholder length platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. They continued their journey as the 2 joined, with Miroku hitting on the ever-so happy-go-lucky Kimi and Amreld stayed by Inuyasha most of the time and stepped on the hard-headed Jaken every chance she got. (^-~;!)  
  
~~~~  
  
*Later*  
  
They came upon and everyone jumped in, for Kagome had to get some stuff and they would probably think they were just some weirdos that got plastic surgery. (*Minnie and Simon switch computers.*) When they went past an alley, they saw a blackish-blue haired guy with baby blue eyes wearing a lavender t-shirt and a long sleeved white on and blue jeans kissing this girl with brown hair, brown eyes with ses green eyeshadow and a yellow tank- top and blue jeans.  
  
"Go get a room!" Shisori screamed. "Jeez! If your gonna do it, don't do it in public!"  
  
"Shove it! I swear...com'on Simon, and thats what you need to do in your free time..go somewhere.. like away from me and into a room with that weirdo behind you, he keeps looking up your dress!" Minnie-Mae (brown haired girl) said in her sorta British accent, and dragged Simon (blackish- blue haired guy) away with her, storming into a hotel.  
  
"Guys, com'on! we have no time to lose...and Shisori, quit yelling at the band people that are on tour here!" Kagome yelled silently wishing she didn't bring them along.  
  
(*Simon and Miinie switch places again and Minnie hits him over the head* Minnie- PERVERT! Simon- @.@;) "Who was that?" Shisori said, turning into a chibi, first jumping on Jijori's head 'cause he wouldn't stop looking up her dress and then she started dancing around Kagome as she got annoyed more by the second.  
  
"That was Prozzak..The guy was Simon, the singer and his friend Milo plays the guitar, but that girl was Minnie-Mae...I think they are dating or something...oh well..." She answered as Amreld and Kimi silently shook their heads.  
  
"Hey Kag-chan, where are we going?" Kimi asked the other kijo bored of the trip. There was nothing to do except kick Jaken and that was only fun until he burnt you with his staff.  
  
"My house...Oh, we're here!" Kagome yelled and ran in, her kimono flowing behind her as she ran inside. "MOMMA! I'M HOME!"  
  
"Kagome dear how are you?" Her mother asked as she didn't really care that she was a youkai.  
  
~~~~  
  
Minnie-Mae- *pokes the unconcious Simon* uhhhm...I'm tired of writing, so I will write more tommorow...and I have to help Simon gain conciousness...BYE!  
  
~~~~  
  
Minnie-Mae, The simon lover (Oo;;) 


End file.
